


What He Must

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each do . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Must

Arthur was arrogant enough to know he knows most of what's going on in the castle. He wasn't arrogant enough to think he knows everything, of course, just the important bits. So it's a surprise to him to hear Merlin's voice coming from Morgana's rooms. It wasn't Merlin's "yes, my lady" voice. Merlin was crooning, soft enough not to disturb the night, just loud enough to carry.

He wanted to say that he kept his calm demeanor and simply entered Morgana's rooms to make sure Merlin wasn't taking advantage of Morgana's virtue. But in reality, he stormed through the door, demanding to know what the hell Morgana thought she was doing with his manservant. He froze in the middle of the room, eyes glued to the tableau on Morgana's bed.

Morgana was in Merlin's arms, clutching at the one pressed across her breast, face contorted with pain and tears. She was pale, paler than she was this morning. He had teased her that the only people paler than she were corpses but only because he was worried about her health. She looked even more haggard now, needing Merlin's support. He was wrapped around her, face set in concentration. Merlin's other hand was raised above her, glowing golden as his eyes.

Arthur unsheathed his sword but stood frozen because this is Merlin and Merlin wouldn't hurt a fly let alone use malicious magic on Morgana. He jerked when he felt hands pulling at his arms. Gaius on one side, Gwen on the other. "What--"

"Sire, please, let Merlin do what he must," Gaius implored as Gwen movds to shut and barricade the door.

Arthur cannot take his eyes off Merlin and Morgana. As seconds tick by, she grew calmer, more peaceful, slumping into Merlin's arms but refusing to let go of his arm. Soon enough, she curled into him with relaxation rather than pain. She whispered "thank you" in Merlin's ear.

Arthur still couldn't take his eyes off his manservant even after the glow faded from Merlin's eyes. The glow was replaced by nervousness when Merlin saw Arthur. For once, the man seemed incapable of speech, merely gazing at Arthur beseechingly. Gwen moved to her lady's side, embracing Morgana, smiling softly at Merlin. Arthur foolishly felt left out. They knew. They all knew about Merlin and didn't tell him. His fist clenched but the sword felt strange in his hand, so he easily relinquished it to Gaius.

The knot in his stomach finally released when Merlin held out his hand. Arthur didn't even have to think twice about taking it, letting himself be pulled onto Morgana's bed, curving around Merlin's back. He propped his chin on Merlin's bony shoulder and slid an arm around Merlin's slim waist.

"Arthur--"

He stopped the words with his own mouth, telling Merlin with his kiss everything he wanted to say.

The End


End file.
